fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 38
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. 'We zijn gewoon met veel te veel op deze reis,' zei Orabelle fors terwijl ze haar handen samenvouwde.'We trekken te veel aandacht en er gebeuren te veel ongelukken. Ik vind dat we terug moeten naar Huize Smaragd om het merendeel van onze groep af te zetten.' 'We zijn helemaal bezig met deze missie, waarom wil je hem onderbreken?' vroeg Cornelius fronsend. 'Ik wil ook niet dat we allemaal dood zijn voor we Katrina vinden,' snauwde Adamaris.'Ik ben het eens met Orabelle.' 'Bovendien is het traumatiserend voor Grace en Valerie,' zei Cyramelia zachtjes terwijl Rosanna ferm knikte. 'Ik vind dat alleen Naito en Suproso moeten zoeken naar Katrina en de anderen,' zei het roodharige meisje daarop. 'Oké dan,' gaf Cornelius toe.'We keren terug. Maar jullie jongeren gaan wel trainen in Huize Smaragd zodat jullie jezelf kunnen verdediging.' 'Jongeren?! Ik ben al negentien!' riep Cyramelia gekwetst. 'Wacht wat? Je bent achttien,' zei Cornelius geschrokken. 'Nee! Ik ben net jarig geweest, net als Rosanna!' Rosanna werd vuurrood.'Ik zei dat je het niet door mocht vertellen!' 'Sorry,' mompelde Cyramelia,'Maar ondertussen vieren ze de verjaardagen van Adamaris en Orabelle al bijna terwijl het nog maar even Augustus is.' 'We zijn jarig begin Augustus,' zei Adamaris droogjes,'dat is logisch.' 'Hoe dan ook,' onderbrak Cornelius hen,'We zullen terugkeren naar Huize Smaragd. Iedereen blijft daar, alleen Naito en Suproso keren weer terug naar dit deel van het rijk om Katrina, Sutero en Kuso te vinden.' Rosanna knikte. Het leek haar ook het beste idee en dan kon ze weer optrekken met Carlo. Haar broer had bovendien gevraagd om gevechtstraining en ze zou wel met hem mee willen doen. 'Al goed, dan keren we nu terug naar Huize Smaragd. Wat denk je, Naito?' vroeg Cornelius. Naito keek fronsend op. Hij was al fatsoenlijk aan het herstellen van zijn geactiveerde vloek, maar het had even geduurd. Nu zat hij van nek tot enkels en polsen in het verband gewikkeld. 'Ik vind het goed,' zei Naito.'Maar ik blijf hier met Suproso. Jullie kunnen weggaan, ik heb geen zin om over en weer te rennen.' Cornelius haalde zijn schouders op.'Ook goed.' Rosanna haalde diep adem.'Adriel bespioneert ons blijkbaar in alle missies die we uitvoeren, maar ik weet niet of ze gezien heeft dat wij teruggaan. Kun je haar een bericht sturen, Cornelius? De Engelenjongen knikte zwijgend en maakte een korte polsbeweging, waarna een lichtblauw vonkje wegschoot over de velden en tussen de bomen. Het was in de latere avond wanneer ze een klein oranje vonkje terugkregen. De tent van Suproso en Naito was opgezet en terwijl Cornelius instructies gaf aan Suproso om Naito's verband te doen, nam Rosanna de hand van Adamaris vast, die op haar beurt Orabelle en diens zusjes vasthield. Toen iedereen elkaar op enige manier aanraakte trok er een witte golf over het veld en in een flits waren ze verdwenen. Rosanna had er nog nooit op gelet, maar nu zag ze flarden van bossen, velden en rivieren voorbijflitsen, zelfs bergen zag ze, hun besneeuwde tanden scherp afstekend tegen de nachtelijke hemel. 'Goed, we zijn terug thuis,' zei Cyramelia gelukkig toen ze neerploften op de dennennaalden naast het meer van Huize Smaragd. Thuis. Rosanna moest wel toegeven, deze plek was een echt thuis geworden, bekender dan haar voormalige studio in het Astronomierijk of haar oude afgebrande huis in het Tijdrijk, dat volledig was weggeveegd en op diens locatie nu een majestueus kasteel was gebouwd. Ze had hier fijne herinneringen met haar vrienden; slaapfeestjes, kleding wisselen, rondhangen in de tuin elkaar plagen, zwemmen of sporten of rennen in het bos. Orabelle haalde diep adem en liep dan naar de steigers toe.'Kom, laten we de boot nemen!' riep ze. Rosanna draafde gauw achter haar aan, rode lokken golvend in de bries, terwijl ze Adamaris achter zich aan trok. De bijwerkingen van de bloedtransfusie waren al weggetrokken bij het mensenmeisje en daar was Rosanna opgelucht over. Ze had er echt verschrikkelijk uit gezien! 'Hé, Mino!' klonk Cyramelia's verraste stem plots. Het meisje dat ook op het bal was geweest was net een kleine wandeling aan het maken met haar kleine voeten in het water bij de oever van het meer. Haar lichte zilverachtig blauwe haar vloeide over haar schouders als inkt en met twinkelende ogen kwam ze aan huppelen. 'Hallo!' zei ze, een beetje verlegen maar wel vriendelijk. Achter haar liepen Mica en een paar andere Smaragdbloedlijnmannen.'We waren net aan het overleggen over mijn huis,' zei Mino als antwoord op Rosanna's vragende blik. 'Wow, is dat een drakenei?' vroeg Mica toen verbaast. Hij sprak bijna nooit met Rosanna of haar vrienden; alleen met Adamaris deed hij echt wat. Maar dat was dan ook geen verrassing want de arrogante heks en het vrijpostige mensenmeisje waren net gemaakt voor elkaar. Rosanna klemde haar handen wat dichter om Cianthe en glimlachte verlegen.'Ja, dit is mijn zielsverwant. Ze heet Cianthe.' 'Je... je bent een drakenzielsverwant?' prevelde Mino, een beetje angstig. Rosanna wist niet waarom. 'Jep! Van een echte vuurdraak!' zei ze dus maar vrolijk.'Cianthe is al 21 jaar oud, net als ik, maar tot een paar dagen geleden is ze nog nooit uit het ei gekomen.' 'Geloof me, het kan nog jaren duren voor ze er echt uit komt,' zei Mica droogjes. 'Huh? Echt?' zei Rosanna een beetje sip. Ze kon namelijk niet wachten om haar zielsverwant te ontmoeten. Hoe zou Cianthe er uit zien? Zouden ze houden van dezelfde dingen? Mino daarentegen zag er uit als een angstige kitten. Haar blauwe ogen waren wijd opengesperd en rillend verborg ze zich achter een witharige heks. 'Het is oké Mino, de vuurdraak zal niet in de buurt komen van jou of je zielsverwant,' zei Mica troostend. Het blauwharige meisje ademde scherp in en sloeg een hand voor haar gezicht. 'Zielsverwant?' vroeg Adamaris.'Heeft Mino een draak?' Mino knikte zwijgend, haar ogen vochtig. Ze voelde zich schijnbaar heel schuldig over het feit dat ze had gelogen op het bal; ze had gezegd dat ze in het buitenverblijf woonde. Maar als Mino daar niet woonde maar toch op de kasteelgronden, en als ze bang was van vuur... 'Is Mino een waterdraak?' vroeg Rosanna roerloos. Een wilde paniek schoot nu door haar lichaam. Ze had er nog nooit op gelet, maar water... er was hier zoveel water. Het ei in haar armen pulseerde wild en de barsten verspreidden zich nog enkele minimeters. Mino gilde en rende een stukje het water in, armen voor haar borst geslagen, terwijl ze haar blik geen moment wegtrok van Cianthe. 'Stop daarmee!' riep Rosanna kwaad.'Cianthe heeft niets misdaan! Ik ga jouw draak toch ook niet uitschelden voor monster?!' ze greep Cianthe vast en rende het dennenbos in. Al gauw verdween ze in de mist en na een poosje kwaad te hebben gewandeld ontdekte ze een oude dassenburcht waar struiken omheen waren gegroeid. Perfect. Rosanna greep een hele hoop dode bladeren en gooide ze in de kuil alvorens ze er zelf in kroop met Cianthe in haar armen. Het ei was lekker warm, net als wanneer je je handen boven een kleine drijfkaars hield, maar in plaats daarvan was de hitte verspreid. Gouden en rode golven van glanzende tongen vuur kolkten rond in het binnenste van het ei, maar Rosanna kon ook een figuur onderscheiden die opgekruld in de substantie dreef. 'Alles komt goed, Cianthe,' prevelde Rosanna zachtjes.'Niemand zal je beledigen zolang ik er ben!' Het voelde een beetje alsof een ronkend geluid opklonk uit het ei. Verrast keek Rosanna op en ze legde zich op haar zij met het warme drakenei tegen haar borst gedrukt. Rosanna werd wakker door het vroege ochtendlicht dat door het bladerdak scheen. Na de dennen was ze in een loofbos terecht gekomen en loom knipperend opende ze haar ogen. Ze was nog steeds boos op die Mino, maar dat drakenmeisje kon haar even niet schelen. Ze zette haar hand neer om recht te gaan zitten en haar ogen uit te wrijven zodat ze fatsoenlijk kon zien, toen haar vingers iets ruws aanraakten. Het voelde een beetje aan als schors, maar dan gladder, alsof alle kapjes van een boomschors waren schoongeschuurd en gepolijst. Maar het was niet even hard als boomschors, het voelde ook aan als leder, met een veegje gladde dons eroverheen en kleine zachte bobbeltjes. Rosanna schoof doodstil overeind, haar ogen zo wijd opengesperd dat ze niet eens meer moest wrijven. Ze durfde nauwelijks te ademen toen ze om keek en een niet heel grote draak om zich heen gekruld zag liggen. Waar haar hand op rustte waren de schubben van haar staart. Cianthe's staart. Hoofdstuk 37 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 39 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken